


And I Liked It

by Cruciothelights



Series: Shenanigans River Song style [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Mentions of rivers death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruciothelights/pseuds/Cruciothelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor received a kiss from someone other than his wife. He liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble. Nothing interesting. Definitely not beta'd.

When the Doctor had received his little peck (it was a peck!) from Clara Oswin Oswald, he had been shocked, alarmed, a little aroused and definitely... Well, shocked. His instant reaction was to stutter awkwardly, just like he did when River sprung her passionate attacks on him. But alas, there lied the problem right there. He was supposed to say, "You can't do that! I'm married!" But like many of the past situations he'd endured, that was a minor problem within another quite a lot bigger problem. The whole... Killer, evil snowmen pretty much covered that. So they ran, and the more they ran, the more the Doctor thought that he wanted to keep the kiss with Clara a secret from River. So they ran and he won. 

But Clara... Beautiful, amazing, brilliant Clara. She died. Twice! She died twice and she was still out there and he knew that! So he decided to go and find her. 

"You watch me run." He had said to himself, smiling. But there was that ache again. He recalled those last words spoken by his bespoken psychopath hundreds of years (for him) previously. When he was his old face and so passionate and angry and felt every breath that was wasting. She said:

"You and me, time and space. You watch us run!" And it ached, it burned. His wife was dying. Soon enough. She was a Professor now, and soon enough he would have to send her out on the voyage that will kill her, and it wasn't fair. He liked this Clara and he liked that kiss. But she reminded him so dearly of River. Her foolishness and her cleverness. So perhaps he could have them both. His wife and his soufflé girl. 

TARDIS landing where he required it to, he leant against the console, rubbing his eyes dramatically. River burst through the doors and took one look at him, giving him a small, sympathetic smile. She hasn't seen him for about six months. He hasn't seen her for about eight years. His heart swelled and he momentarily forgot about that impossible girl as he wrapped his arms around the only living person alive that he loved so strongly. 

"River. I can't tell you how much I've missed you." He plopped a small kiss on her forehead, his hand resting on her lower back. "How long has it been, since... New York?" His throat tightened as he said it, and he closed his eyes. 

The woman in his arms stiffened slightly, before melting into his arms, her attempts at keeping her voice from wavering absolutely moot.

"The first Christmas since." They ended up just swaying on the spot, in each others arms, fingers intertwined, and thumbs moving over hips and shoulders. Kisses were exchanged and words were whispered. River noted the TARDIS change, but didn't mention it. She knew why it'd changed. Mourning? In need for a change. 

"Someone kissed me today, River. I liked it." His nose scrunched. "But then all I could think of was you. Then some impossible things happened. She's so intriguing, River. You have to meet her... I've just got to find her first." He was slightly worried that his wife hadn't slapped him, and he looked down to find her smiling slightly. 

"She must be special, then. I'll fly with you until you find her if you want? Fulfil some wifely duties before I go on expedition in a few months. A book planet. How exiting." River didn't even notice the dread plastered across the Doctor's face as he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes. 

"Sounds fantastic, darling." 

Perhaps he would need his Clara, after all.


End file.
